A New Light Within
by Sin Aralynnia
Summary: Kagome ran. As fast as she could. She wanted to run home, She wanted to go cry in her room until she passed out. She wanted love. Compassion. Care. Inuyasha claimed to want to give that to her. Claimed he loved her. But he lied.


1Kagome ran. As fast as she could. She wanted to run home, She wanted to go cry in her room until she passed out. She wanted love. Compassion. Care. Inuyasha claimed to want to give that to her. Claimed he loved her. But he lied.

Flashback

_"Kagome, I'll always be here for you. Don't worry" Inuyasha said as she pulled her into a deeper embrace. Inuyasha played with kagome's hair_ _until she fell into a light sleep. He picked her up and placed her on her sleeping bag and told Sango and Miroku he'd be back later. They nodded and watched him leave. _

_He had snuck off just far enough to where no one would be able to hear him. Kagome awoke and followed Inuyasha, oh how she hoped he wouldn't do what she thought he would. But he did. A pink light surrounded Inuyasha, followed by another pink light. Kikyou was standing beside him. She gave him a long hug, followed by a kiss. Inuyasha was saying something to her. But she couldn't figure out what._ _She sat back a moment, contemplating what she should do. She ran for home. Not without yelling sit and shooting an arrow or two, though._ _Inuaysha ran, chasing after her. _

End flashback

Kagome was running for her life. She knew if Inuyasha caught her that she would be beaten, if not killed. She saw the well, just above_. 'Kami, keep my legs working. Don't let me trip.'_ she thought as she ran for the well. She jumped in.

The well still worked. It seemed to be channeled to her emotions. She hoped that the well would pick up that she didn't want Inuyasha around her. And boy did it. On the other side, Inuyasha tried to jump in and got thrown back by a big white light. It burnt his legs, chest and arms. '_Don't worry kagome. I will find you. Get you. And kill you._' and with that, he walked back to his first love.

Kikyou asked Inuyasha if he killed her, he shook his head no but told her when he got the chance, he'd kill her. Kagome raced to her room. Unable to speak to her mother or brother, or even grandfather about what happened. She ran into her room and sobbed until she fell asleep.

In Feudal Japan

Miroku shot daggers at the half-breed infront of him. Never in his life had he heard someone say such things about a girl that had done so much for everyone and everything. "Inuyasha, Listen." Miroku said to Inuyasha. He wouldn't look at him.

Miroku bopped Inuyasha on the head with his staff and continued on with what he had to say "You're a baka, do you know that?! You're a damn baka and frankly, we're all sick of your kikyou whore. You're killing kagome and it's making me sick. She has done everything for you, if she wasn't here you'd still be pinned to the tree that _KIKYOU _stuck you to."

Inuyasha tried to redeem himself. "It was a trap! Kikyou and I were set up." He shouted at the monk. "Well, she still shot you, she still pinned you to a tree for 50 damned years, and yet you still love her, isn't that right Inuyasha? When you sat here and claimed to always be here for kagome not 4 hours ago? Right? Thought so." Inuyasha didn't say a word in the ample time Miroku gave him between sentences, he didn't think he had to. "Goodnight Inuyasha, and may your whore be with you." Miroku said as he stomped off to sit beside Sango.

Shippou took that as a queue to follow. He watched the whole thing and shot daggers at Inuyasha after finding out he hurt his okasan. Shippou cuddled up next to Kirara and fell asleep for the night, after silently swearing he'd get Inuyasha back for hurting Kagome. After the group fell asleep, Inuyasha ran off into a nearby tree. It was obvious they didn't want him around.

next morning

Kagome awoke to a warm feeling be side her. Was it Inuyasha? That would be nice. Wait.. She was mad at Inuyasha. Besides, He was with is whore. What use would he have for her? She turned to see who it was. It was the person she least expected.

"Are you surprised to see this sesshomaru?" He said in a very cocky yet relaxed tone. In fact, she was surprised to see Sesshomaru. "How the hell did you get in here?!" She jumped up and said. Sesshomaru then told her the events of last night and what had happened. She never thought that in her wildest dreams that lord fluffy would be protecting her from a broken heart and coming to see if she was alright. It was still strange how he came through the well.

But I guess now was not the time to question him for he might decide it was a bad idea and leave. And to tell the truth... She liked him holding her. The moment was gone as soon as it happened. Sesshomaru regained himself and put on his emotionless mask. "Now what you seem fine, Miko, I shall retire back to my time." Just as he was about to leave, Kagome grabbed his arm and gave him a silent plea. So he decided to sit down with her for a little while.

In the time past he knew more about her than he did before. "Kagome, I was there when Inuyasha betrayed you, me and my wards were in the area and I sensed the half - breed so I followed the scent and I overhead him saying something. I think he said he planned to have Kikyou replace you." She nodded figuring that was something Inuyasha would say.

To tell the truth, Inuyasha became more of a best friend then a potential lover. It just made her mad that Inuyasha would want to cast her out. She went to change from her pajama's before pulling him downstairs to get breakfast. Instead of her normal school outfit, she choose a purple shirt, Blue jeans and a big fluffy coat. She knew it was gonna be getting cold soon, so she decided to take it just in case.

"Momma, could you pass the syrup" Kagome said to her mother. She smiled and contently complied. "So, Sesshomaru-sama, how did you get in? I thought Kagome 's well only let Inuaysha and herself back and forth." Kagome looked up at this question, while shoving a pancake in her mouth of course. "Well," he said, leaning back in the chair. "I don't know exactly, I just heard Kagome 's voice in my head and I ran into the well to follow her, and I was here." Kagome stared at him for a moment before going back to her pancakes. '_Weird_.' "So, Kagome, Are you going to hunt for the shards with Sesshomaru-sama now?" her mothers said.

"I..Don't know," she said, almost spilling some of her plate. Sesshomaru watched with a smirk as a blush crept into her lovely complexion. "If Kagome would like to accompany me with shard hunting, then she can."

He said, staring at her. "Well..I have all my friends.. I don't want to leave them." she said, sighing. "Then I will join you and your friends. Inuyasha will NOT harm you. I will make certain of that. Death or not." Kagome looked at him before nodding. Just then, Souta ran in and attacked Sesshomaru with questions and comments. "Souta! Leave Sesshomaru-sama alone!" His mother scolded. Sesshomaru laughed as Souta retreated back to his room. "Well, Mamma, I guess we gotta go now. I'll probably be back in a few weeks or more. So don't worry, Kay?" she said as she was picking up her yellow backpack and heading out the door.

Sesshomaru bowed and left behind her. Her mom stood at the door and watched them leave. Souta join her. His mom said "They'd be perfect for each other.." as she turned to go back inside. Kagome and Sesshomaru reached the other side of the well, And were greeted by an unexpected asshole.

"Kagome get away from Sesshomaru!!" Inuyasha yelled at kagome as he grabbed her. "Inuyasha... No okay? Sesshomaru isn't going to hurt me. He's joining us." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and glared. "Why would he want to join? Is he after the sword?" Sesshomaru

decided to speak then. "Inuyasha, Hold your tongue. If I really wanted your sword I would have had it by now but I don't so stop." Inuyasha let go of kagome and started walking back to the village.

He turned and yelled "I'm watching you Sesshomaru, you better not try anything," Kagome and Sesshomaru started walking back to the village when they were greeted by Miroku,Sango, Shippou and Keade.

Kagome hugged Sango, slapped Miroku and held shippou as she told everyone what happened. They turned to glare at the Hanyou that was in the tree. "Well Sesshomaru, you can join us, if that is your desire, but I am warning you, if you hurt Kagome in any way, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Sango said as she smiled at Kagome. '_Well, this human is very protective of her group_.' "I assure you, I will do no such thing as harm the miko." Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru and got Inuyasha out of the tree with a few 'sits' and they were off to gather the shards. Kagome and Sesshomaru were the first to sense the demon with the shard, just ahead of them. "Kagome." Sesshomaru said as she didn't stop walking. "I want to see if I can kill this demon on my own. It doesn't feel like much of a challenge so I'll have some fun with it."

Kagome ran ahead of them. Sesshomaru followed but wasn't about to help her unless she wanted it. Kagome came face to face with the demon before notching an arrow and hitting the demon in the shoulder. The demon hissed and shouted "Miko, you will pay for your insolence" the demon lunged at kagome and she easily dodged and shot another arrow, this time it was in the demon's stomach. The demon lunged again but kagome couldn't dodge it in time. The demon took it's fangs and bit into her leg.

Kagome screamed in pain but took another arrow and shoved it into the demon's head. The demon evaporated and left kagome on the ground, trying to tend to her half bitten leg. Kagome picked up the shard an looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walked up and carried kagome back to the group. "WHAT HAPPENED TO KAGOME, SESSHOMARU?!" Sango yelled as she looked at Kagome's leg. "The demon bit her." was his only explanation. He didn't need to explain himself to the likes of a human anyways. Sango shot Sesshomaru a glare before helping kagome with her leg. It looked bad really, but what was worse is that the demon marks looked like a vampire demon.

"Ka-Kagome.. You've been bitten by a vampire demon, where it is a low class, it still can turn you into a demon.. You'll be a demon by the end of the night, type of demon I'm now sure.. But you will be a demon." Sango said to kagome, waiting for a loud reaction. But it never came..

"Oh.. alright I suppose.." she said as she laid back against a tree.

These few days were just not her week. First she got cheated on, followed by waking up to an Inu-youaki and then getting bitten by a demon which will turn her into a demon. '_Hmm..I wonder what kind of demon I'll be though, I hope I'll be stronger than Inuyasha, that would be fun. And he can't call me a pathetic human anymore_.' she thought as she tried to stand.

She fell flat on her butt. "Ow.." she said, rubbing her side. "I will carry you miko." Sesshomaru said as she stood beside her, picking her up. Kagome blushed as he picked her up and held her close to his chest. He looked down at her and gave her a quick smirk before putting his mask up. Kagome killed 2 more demons that day and got 2 more shards.

Her first sign of her demonic changing was her speed, when she was fighting the other demon, she found it out when Sango almost got attacked by the demon, she used her speed to run and grab her. Her strength soon came after when the demon grabbed her throat, she grabbed his arm and ripped it apart. She used her miko powers to burn holes into the demon. Her looks came later on that night when they were all setting up camp.

Kagome and Sango had gone to the hot spring and that's where the looks started coming in. Kagome's curves started to fill out more. Sango watched as her friend's hair getting pink, purple and blue streaks in her ebony hair. Her brown eyes became a deep blue, almost like the ocean. They had golden speaks in them that made her look like royalty. Her teeth started to look more like fangs and a pink crescent moon started to surface on her head.

She didn't have ears on the sides of her head. They were at the top except they were white with a red tip to them. Her ears looked like Inuyasha 's, just cuter. Her nails became permanently manicured with pink and red strips in them. Her lips were colored purple to match the highlights in her hair. Her eye lids now had a red strip across them, almost like permanent eye shadow.

Red and purple stripes started to form around her wrists and ankles. She jumped out of the water to examine herself and as she got out, a white kimono fell around her, it was laced in gold with a royal blue headpiece to match. It was like a band and it had a blue stone embedded in it. She had golden anklets and bracelets around her wrists. She didn't have any shoes though. She figured she didn't need them.

Sango gasped as Kagome's transformation ended. "Woah, Kagome... Look at yourself." Sango said. Kagome looked into the water and saw herself like no other person had. "You look beautiful, Miko." sesshomaru said as he came up behind her..

She turned around before screaming "HENTI! YOU WERE SPYING ON US WEREN'T YOU?!" Sesshomaru smirked. "No miko, I smelt demon. I thought you were in trouble. But I seem to have been mistaken." Kagome blushed and said her apologies before shooing him off so Sango could get out and get dressed.

They both walked back to the camp laughing about how Kagome could so kick Inuyasha's ass in this form. Inuyasha stood up as kagome walked into camp. He couldn't believe what he saw, Kagome was beautiful. Sesshomaru stood and walked over to her and whispered something in her ear which made her blush. He growled and wanted to know what it was but figured it was something meaningless.

Kagome settled into bed and thought about what sesshomaru said when she walked into camp "_Kagome, you're so beautiful I have to restrain myself from taking you where you stand."_ she blushed and fell asleep.

The Next Morning

"Glad to see you're awake Mikodemon." a voice said. "Who are you." Kagome stood and asked, in a fighting position. "Don't worry okay? I'm one of fluff's friends. I mean you no harm, I just wish to talk to the one you call Sesshomaru." the demon said.

"Oh..Kay" kagome lowed her fighting stance and lead the demon to sesshomaru. "Mezumi-San, how nice to see you" sesshomaru said rather sarcastically. Mezumi smirked and sat beside Sesshomaru. "So, fluffy, what are you, the Lord of the Western Lands, doing around some humans and a newly

transformed mikodemon" she asked. "I have agreed to help the 'mikodemon' you speak of in her aid with the Shikon No Tama"

Mezumi decided to speak telepathically at this point '_So, You like this miko demon?'_ she asked him. '_Yes I do. I hope to make her my mate when the jewel is complete and she's rid of my hanyou brother._' he replied. He hated when she did the telepathic thing. It was annoying because she could read his thoughts.

'_I know my telepathy talk annoys you but would you really like the mikodemon to find out you like her? I will help you court her. Tell me what kind of Kimonos you wish for her to have' _she asked. '_I want her to have kimonos like the ones she has on right now, but varied in colors. A good sword too, put her miko powers into it along with any new demon abilities she will have. And a new headpiece would be nice for her'_

'_Okay then, I will have them made right away, as for the hanyou, I have read his thoughts. Keep an eye on the mikodemon for he wished to kill her._' And with that Mezumi left the group

Kagome spent hours with Sesshomaru learning her powers. She learned she had a whip like Sesshomaru only her's wasn't poison. She learned she could call weapons and her miko powers increased tenfold since her transformation.

Her arrows had more range and she could see further than Inuyasha could. Her nails made a nice weapon, It created an attack of blood. Sort of like Inuyasha's attack but her's held more power and pain in her attacks. She also had telepathy.

2 Weeks Later

Mezumi arrived to greet the group as the entered the western territory and they haven't sensed any jewel shards in Inuyasha forest. They had half of the shards so they thought Naraku had the rest. '_Do you have the Kimonos and swords_?' '_Hai_' '_Give them to me then, I will present them to _

_her when we settle for the night_.' '_Okay. Fluffball_' Sesshomaru growled as Mezumi handed him the kimonos and sword, she giggled and raced off. _'I'm glad Sesshomaru finally found someone to love, he has been cold for far too long_.' she thought as she ran off. "We shall go to my castle. I need to check up on my wards and I think everyone could use a good rest."

Within 2 hours they arrived at Sesshomaru 's castle. They were greeted by a very annoying toad and Rin. Rin ran up to kagome and hugged her. "Rin missed Kagome a lot!" kagome smiled down at the child. She was cute. "Rin, it's I have missed Kagome a lot, okay? And I missed you too." she hugged Rin back.

Shippou poked his head out from behind kagome 's shoulder "Hi!" Rin said to Shippou. "Heya!" he said back. He jumped off kagome 's shoulder and stood beside Rin. "My name is shippou." He stuck out this hand for her to shake. "Rin." she finally went to Sesshomaru. "Fluffy-maru I missed you too!" she ran up and hugged him. Sesshomaru patted the girls head and she giggled happily back into the castle.

'_She would make a good mother for Rin_.' he thought as he followed Rin and Shippou into the castle. The gang followed after sesshomaru and stared in awe at his castle. It was marble with red and gold trimming. It was beautiful and elegant. He showed everyone to their rooms. Shippou got to sleep in Rin 's room and Sango got to sleep in Kagome 's. Miroku and Inuyasha got to share a room.

"I hope your room is to your liking Kagome and Sango." he said as he shut the door behind himself. He was about to walk off when he turned and opened the door to kagome 's room. "Dinner will be at 6, after dinner I wish for you to meet me in the gardens, I'll have a maid come for you."

He shut the door with a smirk on his face. He had a wonderful present for his mikodemon, a wonderful present indeed. Kagome opened the closet to find a series of kimonos that looked like the one she had, only in different colors and varied headpieces also. Sango found another closet and found beautiful kimonos that looked like something she'd wear.

They both found something they could easily wear and looked beautiful in. Kagome choose a red and gold kimono with a white moon on the shoulder she wondered if it was a protective mark on her shoulder from Sesshomaru, she didn't put much thought into it. Sango choose a black kimono with red outlining and they both pulled the hair up into buns. Kagome didn't need make up, for her eyes had that red eye shadow permanently above them. They looked stunning really. Sango put some red lipstick on and they walked down to the dinning room. The men and kids stood when the women entered the dinning room.

The room was mostly filled with laughter from Shippou 's teasing of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru even joined in a few laughs and teasing. The night was rather uneventful after that. They all retired to their rooms when a knock came to the door. "Uht oh, there's the servant.. Gods Sango, wish me luck." Kagome said as she opened the door and let the servant lead her to the garden.

"_Good luck kagome, may your wishes come true._"Sango whispered as she watched her friend leave. The garden was rather beautiful, roses and lilies with strange flowers she never seen or smelt before. "Kagome, would you join me please?" Sesshomaru said, he had something in his hand but she couldn't see what.

As kagome sat, Sesshomaru stood. "Kagome, I would like to present these gifts to you." He handed her the sword. Kagome observed the Sword. It was curved and held a slight pink tint to it. The handle had black leather with a blue stone on it. "I think you should name the Sword." he said to her. "Okay, how about Senshi Sukodie" "That is a nice name, Miko" Sesshomaru said.

They sat there for a few minutes before Kagome broke the silence by asking "Why are you giving me these gifts and being nice to me." She silently hoped he would tell her he loved her but she mentally shook her head, he would never love her. "Because, Kagome, I want you as mine." She looked up into his eyes and nearly melted into the golden orbs.

His eyes told her he was telling the truth, along with his scent of course. He leaned in and captured her lips. Her ran his tongue along her bottom lip, waiting for her mouth to open for him. She happily complied 'Kami, she taste wonderful, I wonder what will happen if I do this...' He bit her lip and she moaned into her mouth.

He did it again. Same reaction. ' I think I'll like this.' he pulled away from the kiss so the both of them could breathe. "Will you accept my proposal of courting, Kagome?" he said smiling. "Yes! Of course I will!" she said. She jumped up and hugged him and Sesshomaru 's grin turned into a full blown smile. He had never felt this much happiness in his life.

"Unfortunately we cannot become mates until Naraku is slain." he said reluctantly, Kagome's smile never faltered. "Well then, well just have to kill him sooner." she giggled at his smirk and they kissed.

He brought her back to her room so she wouldn't get lost and kissed her on the cheek and walk away. Kagome came into her room smiling. Sango jumped up and said "so?!?!?" Kagome was surprised Sango was still up but then realized her friend wouldn't rest until she heard what happened.

So she sighed slightly and smiled through the story. Sango hugged Kagome and was happy she finally got over Inuyasha. It wasn't good for her to be involved with Inuyasha anyways. They settled into bed and went to sleep.

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself. He heard kagome and Sango through the whole story. He decided to leave his study and head off for bed. Tomorrow was going to be fun. "Mezumi, send for all of my allis to gather tomorrow at my gates. We will hunt down that hanyou from hiding and he will die by the end of the month."

The Next Day

Everyone was gathered in the Conference Room. About 5 lords and 15 lower demons were gathered around sesshomaru and the gang. "By the end of the week, Naraku will die!" Sesshomaru shouted at the top of his lungs. He wanted to get done as soon as possible, He wanted to mark HIS kagome. "Everyone, get your modes of transportation ready, we will leave in no longer than 3 hours." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome out of the room out into the garden.

"Kagome, I have something to give to you." Sesshomaru pulled a cute white dog out of his sleeve. "Awww, it's cute!" she screeched as she picked it up and cuddled it. It had a purple crescent moon on it's forehead. Sesshomaru growled and kagome started laughing. "Don't worry Sesshy, I still love you more.." Kagome realized what she said after she said it '_STUPID!_' she scolded herself and blushed.

She was surprised by what he said next."And I you Kagome. This 'cute' dog as you call it, is your mode of transportation. He will also attack in the sign of danger and will only protect you or me." He got up and look down at her. She was so beautiful. She would be his. "Come Kagome, we must leave now." Sesshomaru and Kagome greeted the other Demons at the gates.

They ran into all sorts of demons and had little to no trouble in killing them. Yes. This would be a great fight against naraku. There were cat demons, wolf demons, Inu demons, dragons, and of course kagome 's group of humans and the hanyou. They even gathered Kikyou. Kikyou tried to start something with Kagome when she joined but Sesshomaru shot her a glare and she decided against it. Kikyou saw the love Sesshomaru had for the Youkai and wished Inuyasha would give her that in time.

3 Days Later

Everyone but Miroku laughed as he tried to grab Sango's butt yet again and got a slap across the face. "Can't blame a guy for trying." he said with a smirk and Sango blushed, looking away. _'Miroku, when are you going to marry her and get it over with_?' kagome said to Miroku telepathically. '_In good time Kagome, in good time_.'

Kagome smiled at him. She felt Sesshomaru 's arms wrap around her waist and she leaned back into his chest. She felt so at peace when she was with him. " I sense Hanyou." Sesshomaru clearly said.

The other demons nodded in agreement. Oh this fight will be fun. "Sesshomaru, Refrain from killing Kanna and Kagura, they wish to be free and only kill because Naraku controls them." He nodded and told the other demons not to kill them. They landed a few hundred meters away from naraku.

Naraku's laughter echoed through the forest. "You will never be able to defeat me!" Kagome mumbled "well aren't we just an arrogant bastard?" Sesshomaru chuckled before leading them into battle. It raged on for hours with Kikyou and Inuyasha taking the side, 4 of the 6 demon lords attacking the other side, Sesshomaru and kagome at the head accompanied by the other demon lord and the rest of the demons attacking anywhere needed. He swatted off Sango and kicked her away from him, Miroku watched and tried to open up his wind tunnel, but Naraku threw the bees at his hand.

He closed it just before the bees got to him, he rushed over to sango and picked her up, she was out cold. Naraku then went after Kikyou. "Kikyou, are you going to come grace my bed again tonight dear?? You know it was fun last night." He said smirking to her. She glared at him. Inuyasha took his words into consideration for a moment before decided she would_ never _do that to _him._ "That's a lie naraku, she would NEVER love you, fuck you, or have you." Naraku smirked. "Kanna, mind showing this lovely half breed my bed chambers last night?" Kanna quietly complied and Naraku grabbed inuyasha and made him watch Kikyou wither and moan beneath Naraku. Inuyasha glared at the mirror, then at Naraku. "It's not true!" Inuyasha shouted, he broke from Naraku's grasp and swung his sword at Naraku's head.

He dogged easily and then stuck a tentacle through Inuyasha's stomach. Kagome gasped and notched and arrow at the half demon before her, she would not let him kill her friends and all they stood for. Kagome shot an arrow where the shards were and they fell out. Sesshomaru caught them and gave them to kagome. She purified them and completed the jewel. She smiled up at sesshomaru as he gave the final blow. Everyone stopped practically in mid air when Naraku fell. Kagome held onto the jewel and walked off. Sesshomaru decided to let her go, he knew that she was going to use the jewel and decided that it was best for her to be left alone during that time.

With Kagome

Kagome said the silent wish and a pink light emitted from the jewel. It rose several feet form her and it glowed with a shine that none other jewel could match. Midoriko appeared in front of her "Lady Kagome of the Western Lands, Your wish will be granted and your friends will have happiness and live as long as you do. But as it was a selfish wish, The power of the jewel will still be held within you and you must make a wish before it jewel fades out, or it will become corrupted, even though it is in the hands of a pure reincarnation of myself." She told Kagome. "Wait, what? I'm not Kikyou 's Incarnation?" kagome asked. "No Kagome, I'm afraid not, would you like to be?" She said, rather teasingly, Midoriko knew about Kikyou and Kagome.

"Kagome.. You must not let yourself be hurt by the Hanyou, he was not worth your love or your time. Be true to Sesshomaru and love him until you cannot breathe his name... Remember Kagome, you have only a short time to make this wish. I will give you no longer than 2 days. The powers of the jewel will be embedded into you, no long will you have your demon powers and miko powers but you will be stronger than any lord or lady. This will ensure my reincarnation to live a long and prosperous life with her mate and pups. You make me proud Kagome. Keep yourself safe and don't let anyone harm you. I will train you with your new powers from the jewel while you 'sleep' but it shall be meditation. I must leave you, Remember, 2 days."

Midoriko disappeared, along with the pink light from the jewel.

Kagome walked up to Naraku's body, said a prayer and watched as the corpse disappeared. She then walked over to Sango to make sure she was alright, it wasn't like she was gonna let her sister go out like that, no way no how. She seemed to be fine, just a minor concussion and some scratches. She then walked over to Inuyasha and said a few miko spells and watched as the hole in Inuyasha' stomach disappeared.

She then got up and walked to Sesshomaru. "It's over!" she shouted as the crowd before they cheered. "Kagome, we are forever in your debt." Kagura said, with Kanna standing beside her. "So, I take it you got your heart back?" Kagura and Kanna both nodded. "Well, You're welcome at Lord Sesshomaru's castle anytime." she said as she smiled up at the Inu-Youkai. Sesshomaru looked down at her and smiled.

"Well, I suppose we all can go back to Sesshomaru's castle for the time being." Inuyasha said as he looked at his brother for some type of argument to happen. It didn't. So they all left and headed for his castle. When they got to his castle, they retired to their quarters for a nap before dinner."Mezumi, Announce that we will have a ball to celebrate naraku 's death." Mezumi bowed and raced off to tell everyone.

After Mezumi told Inuyasha and Kikyou about the ball, they shut the door behind her and Kikyou said, "Inuyasha, do you plan on killing her the night of the ball?" "Yes Kikyou, then you can finally have your soul back, and we can finally be together." Mezumi overheard this and decided the announcement could wait. She rushed back to tell Sesshomaru what she heard. Sesshomaru slammed his fist on his desk.

There was NO way Inuyasha was going to hurt her. "Tell Kagome to move her things into my room and to stay near me at all times during the ball. Tell the lords to meet me in the conference room. I shall need to speak with them of Inuyasha's insolence. I want Miroku to move into Sango's room. It will help their relationship as being able to protect Sango if need be." he said to Mezumi. She bowed and ran off to tell them.

"Miroku... Sleep in my room?" Sango said as Mezumi told her the news. Sango blushed. "Well, you're sleeping on the floor Henti." she said to him. "But my lovely Sango, I think it would be best for me to sleep with you to ensure your safety." Miroku was testing his luck at this point. He really loved Sango, he just hoped she knew.

Sango sighed. She wanted him to be with her forever, but she didn't know if he'd be a henti after/if they got married. She nodded to Miroku which surprised him then made him grin like a mad fool. He knew she was ready for his proposal now. He rushed down to Sesshomaru's study to ask him for some help. Mezumi helped Kagome put her things in Sesshomaru's room. It was probably better this way for they were to be mated shortly.

She smiled as she daydreamed of what was to come. After all she'd been through, she needed someone to be there for her, And lord fluffy was the last person she expected to love. "Miss Kagome?" Mezumi said. "Hey..Mezumi, don't call me miss, kagome is fine.. You are a friend, not a servant. I hate formalities." Kagome smiled at Mezumi. "Okay, Kagome, Sesshomaru also instructed me to give you this..." Mezumi handed Kagome a box. She looked a Mezumi questioningly before opening the box. In the box were bracelets and anklets and a necklace. The anklets and bracelets were silver, where as the necklace was wrapped in silver and gold around a moon. Mezumi and Kagome both stared in awe before a knock came to the door.

It was Sesshomaru. "I see you have gotten the gift." Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome. He helped her put on the jewelry. "Now kagome, these are the mating bands. I will have mine but you have to put them on me, so shall we go get them?" Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru led her to his study where Kagome put the bands on him just before a knock came to the door.

"Sesshomaru, I need to ask you of something." Miroku said. "Well then, What may it be?" Sesshomaru responded after looking at Kagome questioningly. She shrugged her shoulders and telepathically told him to help. "Well... I need help in making it perfect for when I propose to Sango..." Miroku told him. Kagome smiled triumphantly. "Alright. Take her out to the garden the night of the ball, I will set up everything there." Sesshomaru said to the monk in front of him. "I um.. Need a ring also." Miroku said. Kagome smiled at this because she knew Sesshomaru has a jeweler on hand.

"Silver or gold, or both?" Sesshomaru said, smirking. "Well.. Both would be nice..." Sesshomaru shooed Miroku off insisting everything would be great and put together and then sent for the jeweler.

Kagome picked out what the ring should look like, after all, Sango is her best friend. The ring was silver with a gold band wrapped around it and a ½ carrot diamond was placed at the top. "Sango's gonna love it!!" Kagome said to

Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiled at her. Sesshomaru thought of what was to come the day after the ball. The ball was only a day away. He hoped he didn't have to kill Inuyasha til

then. Kagome saw that Sesshomaru was in his thoughts and she got a brilliant idea.. She walked behind sesshomaru and ran her fingers up the back of his neck. Sesshomaru shivered but didn't turn to look at her.. So she moved his hair and placed a kiss on his neck. This made him growl. Kagome jumped back, startled. Sesshomaru turned to smile at her. "Don't worry kagome, It wasn't a warning growl." she sighed and sat down beside him.

He put his arms around her and pulled her into a deep embrace, which made kagome blush and then smile. "Do you have a dress picked out for the ball yet?" she shook her head at his answer which made him smile. He pulled a wrapped present from behind him. "If you don't like it, just tell me." Kagome opened the present and pulled out a cheongsam with a mandarin collar. It had Chinese hand-made frog buttons, with a sleeveless Butterfly pattern, and it was knee length with two side slits it was silk and was a bright blue color.

Kagome held it close to her before smiling to herself and then to sesshomaru. He watched her reactions and was happy that he could do something right for his little miko "Aishiteru" kagome said to Sesshomaru as he hugged her. He smiled and replied with "Aishiteru to you too My Kagome."

He let her go as she jumped up. "I wanna go try this on." she said happily, he smiled and watched her leave.

With Sango and Miroku

"Well my lovely, everything should be getting put together." he told her, smiling. He promised to give up womanizing for her. He never really wanted all women, he just did it to make Sango jealous, and boy did it work. She has got a punch like a weight lifter. Miroku smiled to himself as he thought of the times she would get jealous over the girls he was hitting on. Sango pulled Miroku into a hug before running off yelling something along the lines of 'you can't catch me na na na na nahhh' Miroku chased after her.

With Rin and Shippou

"Shippou, do you think we will get brothers and sisters?" Rin said to shippou while taking their break from running around the castle, keeping Jaken out of breathe is what they did best. "I hope so Rin!" Shippou shouted as he saw Jaken coming around the corner. "RUNNNNN" he yelled again.

Rin and Shippou both took off as fast as their little legs could carry them. While trying to catch up with the little demons, as Jaken called them, he tripped over a branch and landed in some of Ah Un's waste. Shippou and Rin stopped to laugh at the poor toad before running again.

"Lowly human and kit, mocking Sesshomaru's humble servant. Why if it was up to me, both those children and that girl would be gone." Jaken mumbled. He tripped again and this time, no surprising splashes in waste. Someone picked him up. He turned to see who it was 'Oh great, Inuyasha' he mentally said. "Toad, do you wish to rid Sesshomaru of these burdens? I wish to destroy Kagome and the children, if you like, all I need is a little bit of your help." Inuyasha said to the toad. "Heh. Well, I suppose I'll help, I don't really have anything better to do anymore now that we reside in the castle." Jaken said, straightening out his filthy robes. "Good then, we have a deal." Inuyasha said, he whispered something into Jaken's ear and then jumped off.

"Yes, good indeed." He said, smirking. "I will finally be rid of those insolent humans and that noisey kit." He rushed up into the castle to do what Inuyasha had told him.

With Kagome

Jaken burst into the room, muttering something about how handles should be lower on a door. "Lady Kagome, I wish to inform you that Dinner will be ready shortly." he said as he bowed.

'Heh, stupid human, soon you and your kit will die. Along with that excuse for a child, Rin, yes, you will alllll perish. We plan to kill you at the ball, oh how wonderful it will be, you will be dead and Lord Sesshomaru will finally be able to do something besides worry over them. Yes. Yes. Yes. Wonderful.' he thought. Kagome heard every word he thought, and played it cool. She didn't want _them_ to know that she knew about it. Oh no, she would make _them _pay for even thinking of destroying her and her children.

She didn't want to tell Sesshomaru, this was her fight and she wanted it done right. Kagome bowed to the toad and said thank you before heading down for Dinner. She was dressed in a black kimono with a white moon on the shoulder. Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru on his right, with Rin on his left. Sango sat beside Kagome, followed by Miroku ,Inuyasha and then Kikyou. Shippou sat next to Rin and the 4 lords. They all ate and retired to their rooms for needed beauty sleep for tomorrow.

Kagome put her pj's on and settled into bed beside Sesshomaru. "Mmm, I could get used to this" she said to him. He smiled and whispered into her ear "You're gonna to have to get used to a lot more things going on in this bed, My Kagome." she blushed and tried to hide her face from Sesshomaru's demonic eye sight. "Sleep now my kagome." he said .He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She cuddled into him before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Next Morning

Shippou and Rin ran through the halls, waking everyone up. Sesshomaru nearly bit kagome in his sleep when she tried to wake him up. She started licking his ear to try to wake him, he didn't move. She started to lick and nibble on his neck. That did it. Sesshomaru let out a low growl that almost sounded like a purr. Kagome giggled as he smiled up at her.

They all got dressed in their formal clothes and headed down the stairs for breakfast, they were to meet their new comers and show everyone to their rooms, or at least Jaken was supposed to. Their first guest to arrive was Kouga. He had Ayame with him which made Kagome smile. It was nice for them to be together. Next was Kagura and Kanna. They seemed nicer since they killed naraku.

The lords came from downstairs and waited as their ladies arrived. The Northern Lady was really nice to Kagome, and didn't frown upon her that she was once human. The Northern Lady brought her 7 sons and 4 daughters with her. They all were very polite also. It didn't bother Kagome that the Northern Rulers were Dragons, nope, not in the least.. Okay.. .Maybe a little but, I mean cmon, big dragons, capable of bitting your heads off. That's a bit scarey. The next Lady to arrive was the Southern Lady.

She was kind of mean to Kagome but Sesshomaru quickly fixed that with a growl and a glare. The Southern Lord pulled his Lady away just as she was about to give her 2 cents to Sesshomaru. The Eastern Lady was next, She was nice also, but had this eerie kind of look to her. She was tall and very graceful. Kagome smiled at her and she smiled back before heading into the ball room with her mate. "These Ladies are very pretty Sesshomaru, you should have choose another mate besides me..." she said rather discouragingly.

He turned and looked at her. "My dear Kagome, You are the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth." he said to her. He kissed her on the cheek before returning to her side. "Lady Kagome of the Western Lands, let us retire into the ball room. No other guests shall be arriving." He said to her. He held out his arm to escort her to the ball room.

She took it happily and they were all greeted by demons of all classes types and breeds. Ayame walked up to kagome with Kouga at her side and hugged her. Sango and Miroku were already in the room, along with _them._ 'Sesshomaru really went all out for this party, a Youkai band, food, and dancing.' She smiled up at sesshomaru and he placed a kiss on her forehead. Tonight was going to be a night no one would forget. Especially for Kagome and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru and Kagome spent most of the night chatting up with the guests, trying to avoid Kikyou and that man whore at all costs. She found out that she didn't hate Kikyou for loving Inuyasha, after all, it's only human nature to love someone. But she hated Inuyasha for making her go through the pain of being with him for 3 years and watching him run after Kikyou and then keeping her as a side dish when his "real" thing was there. It made her sick to think of it. She hoped that Kikyou and Inuyasha would find peace in hell. Because, if what Jaken was thinking was true, she'd send them both there in a hand basket.

Sure enough, 2 hours into the party a loud crash was heard by the balcony. Kagome ran over to see what happened. Inuyasha shot Kouga out of the window, leaving a very pissed Ayame out on the ledge. "Show time!" Kagome yelled. She jumped down in front of Kouga. She was in Inuyasha path. He smirked. "Well, Mikodemon, I suppose you wish to die too." "Keh, Inuyasha, you filthy little half-breed, do you actually think that a low level demon like you could defeat me. I will use one hand to kill you and your bitch." She grunted at him as she placed one hand behind her back and seductively waved the other one. "Bitch, you should have just stayed with me, then you would have been my little fuck toy for when Kikyou was tired. You are a pathetic excuse for a demon, just like you were as a human." He hissed at her. "Don't worry Inuyasha, You have a little fuck toy, because guess what? Naraku pupped your precious Kikyou, What? did you not smell it? She covered it up, unfortunately, I wouldn't have been a back stabbing whore like she was. I was loyal to you Inuyasha, 3 damn years and I was loyal to you, in vein looks like. Now Die."

She spit the words like venom as she threw her whip at Inuyasha, it slashed him across the leg, next to a very private area. "Bitch, you almost neutered me!" he lunged at kagome and she dodged easily, still only using one hand, she threw her blood attack at Inuyasha's back, slicing his haori. "Aw, did de poor widdle Inuyasha get a boo boo?" She taunted as she hit him again. "Bitch!" Inuyasha lunged his sword at her. She smiled wickedly and summoned her sword. She switched out hands so she could wield the sword with her bad hand, she didn't need to waste any skill on this lowlife. Inuyasha swung the sword at kagome, she dodged the attack, but her hair seemed to have gotten a new haircut.

"Nice Inuyasha, try to kill someone and you end up giving them a haircut, of course, no suprise there." she taunted him. He lunged at her again and cut her Kimono on the shoulder, leaving a little gash in her shoulder. She glared at him. "Die Inuyasha!" She screamed as she plunged the sword into his heart. His eyes grew wide before growing cold and distant.

She pulled the sword out of Inuyasha. She walked over to Kikyou and took her kimono in her hands and wiped Inuyasha 's blood on her kimono. "There, now both your lovers are dead, and it was by my hands, Whatcha gonna do about it?" She taunted at the dead priestess. "Heh. I do not wish to sight my reincarnation for I know who the victor will be, and frankly, I think Sesshomaru needs you." "That is where you're wrong, I am Midoriko 's incarnation. Don't even insult my heritage by adding your whorey name to it." She scoffed at Kikyou, she began to walk off but heard a bow' s cord notch.

She didn't even turn around to say "Don't you dare do it Kikyou, I can catch that arrow without even using my hands." Kikyou released the arrow. Kagome turned and stared at the Arrow. It stopped in mid air before dropping to the ground. "Dumb bitch, you just dug your grave. Have fun with Inuyasha, IN HELL!" She took one quick swipe with her sword and cut the miko in half. "Good, my soul is now finally complete." Kagome walked back into the ball room covered in blood and reeking of claypot.

"Too much blood shed in one night, aw hell, there's never enough blood shed!" kagome shouted at the ball room filled with guests. They all laughed. Jaken stood there in shock and awe at how she turned into a cold hearted bitch before his very eyes. He then held more respect for her then he ever had for himself. _"Make your wish Kagome"_ was heard in her head.

Kagome walked out onto a different balcony, overlooking the garden. "I wish I could continue to go through both realms, and all my family and friends allowed access to the well." _"As you wish Kagome.."_ a bright pink light surrounded her and laid her onto the balcony. She passed out on the balcony., But not before hearing "Kagome! Come back!!! Please!?!"

1 day later

"Kagome, tonight we shall become mates, you must prepare yourself, go take a shower and prepare." Sesshomaru breathed into her ear. He felt the shivers off her and smirked as the chill bumped arrived on her arm. "You're never gonna get tired of that are you Sesshy?" Kagome said as she watched the smirk play out on his face. "Not unless you stop doing it, of course I'll just find another way to make you get chill bumps." he winked at her, emphasizing his point. Kagome giggled and went to find Sango so she could take a nice bath with her. Kagome turned right around when she got in range of hearing Sango's room. She seemed a little busy with a certain monk so she decided to go bathe by herself. It was a nice time to think too.

"Kagome. Nice to see you again." a pink light said as it entered into the tub. "Hey Midoriko! Whatcha up to??" She said non chalontely. "Nothing much as you can tell." she said smiling. "Yah, tonight's mine and Sesshy-poo's night." She said, rather nervously. "Don't worry Kagome, Sesshomaru loves you and cares for you. He won't hurt you like_ he_ did." She hugged Kagome before returning back into the jewel that hung around her neck. She agreed with her that he wouldn't hurt her.

Kagome walked into her bedroom...well, her and Sesshomaru 's bedroom. "Hello my love" Sesshomaru cooed from the bed. He smiled at her as she hesitantly walked over to him. "Don't worry love, it won't hurt. I love you." He pulled kagome down on top of him and kissed her. She tilted her mouth to give Sesshomaru more access to her mouth. He stopped kissing her to slip them over and trail kisses up and down her neck. He pulled her ties on her dress and smiled as they came apart. "Mmm... you look lovely kagome, My Kagome." he said before kissing between the mounds of flesh.

Kagome gasped a little but didn't dare move. Sesshomaru then began to lick and nibble at the nubs on the mounds of flesh. Kagome flipped them over and untied his shirt. She began to nibble and lick on his neck, making a growl emit from his throat. She giggled as she slid her hands up and down his chest. She watched as the muscles rippled at her touch. She kissed a trail all the way down to his pants line, where she proceeded to take them off of him with her teeth. The rest of the night was filled by grunts, confessions of love, and moans that erupted in the Castle.

With Sango

"What was that!" Sango exclaimed from her bed. "It sounds like Sesshomaru and Kagome mating, go back to sleep hunnie." Miroku said. Sango smiled at the monk and laid back down beside him.

10 Years Later

"Momma! Your family is home! Come kiss your grandchildren!" Kagome yelled through the house. Kagome 's mom ran through the house and into her grandchildren's arm's. Kagome smiled at the sight before her. "Momma!!! Can we go play on Souta 's PS3?!" her eldest daughter Tsubaki said. Kagome nodded and smiled as she watched her 8 little ones run off.

"What a lively bunch they are!" Kagome's mom said to the both of them. "I suppose you brought the whole gang?" Kagome 's mom inquired, seeing the group of people behind her. "Yes we have!" she said as she waved for the group to come inside. Kagome 's mom met everyone from Ayame to Sango. They chatted and ended up staying all night. "Hey Kagome, can we listen to that song once more? I really understand the lyrics!" Sango chimed in. Kagome turned on the song and the girls all sang along (Did not make this song From Yesterday : 30 Seconds to Mars)

"He's a stranger to some  
And a vision to none  
He can never get enough,  
Get enough of the world  
For a fortune he'd quit  
But it's hard to admit  
How it ends and begins  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of sin  
through the blood he can learn, see the life that he took  
From a council of one  
He'll decide when he's done with the innocent  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message  
he doesn't want to read the message  
He doesn't want to read the message here  
On his face is a map of the world  
From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday, the fear  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday  
But he doesn't want to read the message  
He doesn't want to read the message  
he doesn't want to read the message here" they all giggled themselves to sleep after the song ended .

With 4 boys and 4 girls, Sesshomaru and Kagome had their hands full from the moment their kits could walk. During kagome's time in the Feudal Era she found out she had more power and opportunity to be dark then anyone could have imagined. She was truly the greatest miko of any time. She kept herself pure and happy through all of it. A New Light was found within her and it kept her pure and safe. And that's why kagome lived through the centuries.


End file.
